miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Party Crasher/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Adrien: I'm really sorry, Wayhem, but I've got a casting this afternoon and then a private fencing lesson. (notices Wayhem tearing up) But we will hang out soon. You're my number one fan after all. (Wayhem dries his tears) My father never lets me hang out. I never have friends over, either. Wayhem: Seriously? You never have friends over? (Adrien shake his head) That's harsh. One of these days, I'm gonna come over and change your dad's mind and we'll have a rocking good time. For real! Adrien: My father doesn't change his mind very easily but I appreciate the thought. Okay, gotta go finish my homework before the shoot. See you, Wayhem. Wayhem: Bye, Adrien. (hangs up) Plagg: Why don't you make the most of your father being out of town? Have some friends over and live it up a little. Adrien: You know my father has very high expectations of me. I can't go behind his back like that. Besides, even if I wanted to live it up a little, my bodyguard's keeping an eye on me and making sure I stay in line. Plagg: That's okay, you've got me. And our endless supply of cheese. That'll make anyone happy. Gabriel: (on speaker) Is everything going to plan, Nathalie? Nathalie: Yes. On route to the airport, sir. You will officially be spending the entire weekend in Tokyo. No one will ever suspect that you stayed home. Gabriel: Perfect. (hangs up and then presses the buttons leading down to his respiratory) Emilie, we miss you so much. But you'll be back with us very soon. Thanks to my akumas, it's only a matter of time before I take control of their Miraculous. Merging them will grant me absolute power to reshape reality, and finally reverse our past mistake. (notices white butterflies emerging from their cocoons) They're ready. Nooroo, time to harvest. (collects the butterflies) Nino: Okay, remember our objective. To penetrate the impenetrable fortress, aka Adrien's pad. Our main obstacle, Adrien's old man, is headed for Tokyo's fashion week along with Obstacle #2. As for Obstacle #3, we have our own secret weapon to neutralize him. (Max taps his bookbag) Operation Adrien begins now. Ivan: Uh... now now? Nino: Yeah, now now! What now? Ivan: Uh, now now is when I promised Mylène I'd go help her plant some trees down by the river. Kim: Wait a sec! The street thing's today? Max: Yes, and the probability of the girls being terribly disappointed if we don't participate is 100%. Nino: Which is why I already came up with official excuses for each of you. (hand everyone a piece of paper) Like you, Kim, have a swimming lesson. Kim: Great! I always have my trunks on me. Nino: Dude, you don't actually have a swimming lesson. That's just your excuse. Ivan: But isn't that lying? Nino: Sorry, but Max is right. The girls can't know about this. So, is this mission still on? For Adrien? (the guys look over their excuses) Guys? (The boys all nod in agreement and begins texting the girls) Marinette: (places a tree down) Hey, weren't the boys supposed to be here? Alya: Nino was asked at the last minute to DJ his grandma's birthday party. Mylène: Ivan suddenly got a toothache and rushed over to the dentist. Alix: Nathaniel crashed his computer and lost all the pages of the comic book he and Marc are doing. Max and Markov are helping them fix it. Rose: Kim had to go to the pool for a mandatory swim lesson, but I'm not entirely sure why he texted me that. Marinette: (senses something is wrong) Uh... speaking of excuses, I, I, forgot that I was supposed to help my grandpa bake a cake for one of his mouse's birthday today. Sorry, Mylène. Catch you later, girls! (takes off) Alya: Did I miss something, or is it bad excuses world championship today? Nino: Hello. We’re here to see Adrien. We got to work on a school project together. (Adrien’s bodyguard refuses to let the boys inside) Word is, you’re one of the biggest superhero figure collectors in the world. Is it true that you’re collection is only missing a few pieces? Including this incredible limited edition? (Max shows the bodyguard the action figure and the bodyguard, surprised, opens the mailbox where Nino puts the figure inside as well as the gate) Boys: Yeah! (high five and head towards the mansion) (Adrien’s bodyguard opens the door and looks around) Nino: (while entering the mansion) By the way, two more of Adrien’s buddies are gonna show up later… (Adrien’s bodyguard shoves then back outside) Vintage Knightowl, Limited Edition. (shows the action figure, which the bodyguard takes and lets the boys back inside) But if Marinette, Juleka, Rose, Mylène, Alya, or Alix comes knocking by the door, don’t let them in. Okay? (Adrien’s bodyguard opens the door) Max: He sure strikes a hard bargain. Adrien: What are you guys doing here? Nino: We’re here for the school project. Adrien: Project? What project? Nino: You know. The project. (winks) Adrien: Oh, that project! (Adrien’s bodyguard leaves) Boys: Surprise project! (gather around Adrien) Nino: You’ve never had any hang out time at your place, right? Ivan: We get to have it whenever we want. Max: So we’ve come up with a plan to right this injustice. Adrien: That’s really cool of you all. But my father would never allow this. It’d be best if you... (notices the guys’ disappointment) Uh, but hey! As long as it’s not for very long and he never, ever finds out about it. Boys: Hang out time! (look around Adrien’s room) Kim: (heads inside Adrien’s bathroom) A jet stream bathtub! So glad I came prepared! Ivan: (slides down Adrien’s pole and plays with his foosball table) Dude, I’ve always wanted one of these in my room! Max: Is there any game you don’t have? Nino: Man, you’ve got the coolest stuff! Adrien: You ain’t seen nothing yet. (throws a basketball onto a basketball net backboard and his piano emerges from the ground) Boys: Awesome! Tikki: Marinette, this isn’t the way to the bakery. Marinette: No, Tikki. I just said that so I could lead my investigation undisturbed. Tikki: You lied to your friends? Marinette: I didn’t want to upset Mylène. It was her idea to plant the trees this afternoon. But something totally fishy’s going on. All the boys are unavailable with really lame excuses, and trust me, I know a lame excuse when I hear them. I’ve turned into an expert at them ever since I became you-know-who. (winks) I know, I’m gonna call Ivan. He can’t lie to save his life. If there’s something secret going on, he’ll definitely blab. Nino: (playing foosball with Adrien and Ivan) Zit dude to platino. Dribbles fastest Achilles to Akaki. Goal! Adrien: Yes! (he and Nino fist bump) Ivan: (hears his phone ring) It’s Marinette! Nino: (takes the phone away) Don’t pick up! You can’t lie to save your life. If she finds out we’re here, you can say goodbye to guy time. (notices Adrien’s phone ringing and snatches it) Max: It’s Mari– (Nino takes away his phone along with Kim’s) Marinette: Proves my point. They’re all together. And I may have an idea where they could be. (checks phone) Adrien’s dad left town for Tokyo’s fashion week. While the cat’s away, the mice will play. Adrien: Why can’t we just answer Marinette? Nino: Because… you don’t want to get distracted from your only chance to hang out with your guys. Adrien: But isn’t Marinette one of my guys? Nino: Yes... but no. Right now, she’s with her guys, so we aren’t going to go and disturb her and her guys. Otherwise we wouldn’t be the good guys. Get it? Adrien: This whole guy thing’s super complicated. Nino: Okay... music! (Adrien opens one of his drawers) Woah! These can’t be your awesome old records. Adrien: They were my mother’s. (Nino pulls out the record titled Stationation, blows off the dust, puts in into a record player, and turns the volume up on Adrien’s computer; music plays from Adrien's spekers) Nino: Uh, wait a sec. Is this as loud as it gets? Hey, Max and Markov! Can you do something to turn it up? Max: (gets on Adrien’s computer) Ah, turn it up. Markov: I just need to hook to the home’s electrical panel. (plugs himself to Adrien’s computer) Marinette: I knew it! Tikki: Are you sure this is a good idea? Marinette: All the guys are together at Adrien’s place, so why can’t I be there too? I’ll just pretend I was passing by and... Tikki: Yet another lie? Marinette: Just a half truth. Ivan: Hey, guys! (hugs Nathaniel and Marc) Max: (to Adrien) Woah! Your house has an insane power supply, Adrien. It could compete with a nuclear power station. Adrien: My father always has known the biggest and the best. Nino: Cool! Give me the biggest and the best. (Max redirects all the power to the speakers, increasing the volume so much that it knocks away Marinette (who was about to ring the doorbell) and several cars) Gabriel: The system is down? (sees Emilie's capsule lose power) Emilie! Adrien: (covering his ears) You sure it's not too loud? Nino: Are you kidding? This is the way it's supposed to be for guy time! Roger: It's about time. Marinette: (notices the gate opening) It's my chance! (the gate closes before she can enter) Roger: (blows his whistle) What's all this racket about? (Max gives the bodyguard another action figure and he leaves) Max: Uh... Adrien: Sorry, officer. We're just doing... Nino: ...a school project! We're working on a school project! Roger: What's the topic? Eardrum damage? Nino: No, it's, uh, on foosball. (points to the foosball table) Roger: Seriously? (approaches the foosball table) You're doing it all wrong! Let me show you how it's done. (plays foosball) Caset! Tambelitash! Goal! Boys: Woah! Vincent: It's for the casting. Vincent: Más Capella Fiesta! The perfect setting for the photoshoot! (Thomas and Vincent take several photos with the boys as they party) Marinette: Uh, I'm one of Adrien's buddies from school and he personally invited me to his party. (the gate doesn't open and Marinette sighs) Jagged: (through a megaphone) Hey, Adrien! I'm digging the tunes! (jumps through the window with Fang) Rock 'n Roll! Marinette: (indignant) Why are all the guys allowed in and I'm not? (angrily walks away) Guys! Guys? Guys! Of course! (runs to a nearby trash bin and grabs a helmet and other materials) Armand: Tell your young master his fencing instructor awaits, wrench. Mayor Bourgeois: (with makeup on his face) Can I rest here for a few hours? Until my daughter's makeup frenzy has passed? André: Bonjour! I received a call for ice cream delivery! Xavier: I'm sorry, I've lost a pigeon. I think I saw it fly into your backyard. Chloé: Daddykins! I'm not finished with you! Daddy! Butler Jean: (wearing makeup) Miss Bourgeois sent me here to looking for her Daddykins. Would he be here by any chance? Roger: Janel! Thanks for bringing your leaf blower! Simon: Who loves magic? Banana Man: Stay peachy! Mr. Damocles: (wearing a Knightowl costume) Hoo-hoo! (Max dumps a bucket of confetti in front of Janel's leaf blower, causing it to fly everywhere) Banana Man: Stay peachy! Adrien: Is hang out time always like this? Nino: No, but it should be. Marinette: (in a fake accent) Hi there! It's me: Marino! Your neighbor! I heard there was a party going on here and guys-only, so I want to come too, because, uh, I'm a guy. In fact, it's hard for me to walk with all these guy muscles of mine. Hehe! (The gate opens) Ha, I'm in! (walks inside and into Adrien's room) Marinette: Master Fu? Master Fu: (not recognizing Marinette) Who? Me? No, not at all. I'm DJ Wong! Boom, boom! Wiki, wiki, wa! Marinette: (leans towards him and takes off her glasses) Master, it's me: Marinette. Master Fu: Marinette? Marinette: What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be extra careful? (winks) You know, keeping the Miraculous hidden so Hawk Moth won't find them? Master Fu: Don't worry, Marinette. The Miraculous are cool. (taps his cooler) Armand: (notices Adrien’s record) Ah, Stationation. Takes me back to my youth. André: We could do the Hardy Camp dance. Fireman: No, we can’t. Roger: Why not, Captain Hessapy? Janel: Nothing dangerous about that. Fireman: No, look! We’ve got the butler, the ice cream man, the policeman, the janitor, and I can do the fireman, but we’re missing... All: ...The Mustachio Biker. (sigh) Adrien: Gentleman, I think you’ll be able to dance after all. (shows “Marino”) All: The Mustachio Biker! (begin dancing to Stationation while Marinette awkwardly attempts to follow along) Master Fu: (dancing with Kim) I like your style! (almost falls off the cooler he's dancing on but is caught by Kim) Kim: Look out, sir! Master Fu: Thank you, young man. Your natural reflexes are quite good. Kim: Helping others should always be a natural reflex, like swimming is for fish. (jumps into Adrien's bathtub while Master Fu smiles at him) Gabriel: Nooroo, dark wings rise! (transforms into Hawk Moth, breaks elevator glass, and rushes to Emilie) Hawk Moth: I need someone to restore power from the outside. (searches for negative emotions) I don't feel any negative emotions. There's only... (gasp) ...joy? What's going on in my house? Adrien's voicemail: This is Adrien's voicemail. Leave a message. Wayhem: (takes off his glasses) Not only are you allowed to have friends over, but apparently a huge party is no big deal, either. Why did you lie to me, Adrien? (starts crying) Hawk Moth: I can feel a negative emotion. At last, an unexpected powerful wave of disappointment. (creates akuma) Fly away, my little akuma. And evilize him! Hawk Moth: (from the respiratory) Party Crasher, I am Hawk Moth. So you weren't invited? Well I'm giving you the power to crash that party and end it for good! Wayhem: Let's get this party started, Hawk Moth. (transforms into Party Crasher) Hawk Moth: (from his respiratory) To all of you who have invaded my house, now face the most fearsome supervillain ever created! Party Crasher: (absorbs the Agreste gate into his disco ball hand and runs to the mansion) Adrien! Party Crasher: Your body language is like second nature to me. I can read your dance steps and see all your moves in advance. (absorbs the bodyguard) Adrien: Marinette? Marinette: (frantically puts on disguise) Uh... no, no, no, no! It's me: Marino! Party Crasher: (bursts into the room) So, Adrien? Too busy for your number one fan? Well I'll make sure you never forget to invite me to one of your parties again. (begins absorbing people as they all attempt to flee) Adrien! Where are you, Adrien? Adrien: (while running from Party Crasher) Marinette, run and hide! (runs into the dining room) Plagg, let's boggy! Marinette: (hides behind a chair) Tikki, spots on! (transforms into Ladybug) Party Crasher: (absorbs Markov) Hawk Moth: Perfect! (goes to his lair) Our surprise guests should be here any moment now! Cat Noir: Hey, Disco Dude! You know the tune? When the heroes show up, the party's over. Party Crasher: Ha, fools! All I needed to touch you and your Miraculous will be mine. (fights the heroes) (Cat Noir charges towards Party Crasher, who reads his movements and kicks him) Ladybug: Cat Noir, look out! (uses her yo-yo to pull him on top of the statue she's on) Cat Noir: How'd he know exactly what I was gonna do? Ladybug: It must be his power. He can anticipate our moves. We're gonna have to figure out how to surprise him. Lucky Charm! (receives a cassette tape) An old cassette? (Party Crasher attacks the duo, so they jump off the statue) (Party Crasher reads Ladybug's movements and absorbs her) Cat Noir: NO! (prepares to go towards Party Crasher but is stopped by Master Fu) Master Fu: Don't go in there alone! You'll never pull this off by yourself. Cat Noir: (to Party Crasher) Give me my lady back! (charges towards Party Crasher) Master Fu: (sighs, pulls out the Miracle Box, and gives Nino the Turtle Miraculous, Luka the Snake Miraculous, and Max the Horse Miraculous) Party Crasher: (while fighting Cat Noir) Idiots! You can't get me! I can read your every dance step! Disco! (absorbs Cat Noir's staff and continues to fight him) Pegasus: Need some back up? Cat Noir: Pegasus? (sees Viperion) Viperion? (sees Carapace) Carapace? Time to strut your disco stuff! Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Beware of Viperion and his power to go back in time. Viperion: Second Chance. (adjusts bangle) Carapace: Don't worry, Cat Noir. We got you covered. Shell- (gets absorbed by Party Crasher) Viperion: Second Chance! (time reverses) Carapace: Don't worry, Cat Noir. We got you covered. Shell- (Viperion runs towards him, but Party Crasher reads his movements and absorbs him) Pegasus: Viperion! (Party Crasher absorbs Carapace, Pegasus, and Cat Noir) Master Fu: There's only one Miraculous that could possibly save the day. But this one is so... special. (looks at the Agreste mansion) Kim: Awww! A flying monkey plushie! Xuppu: I'm no plushie! My name's Xuppu, you nitwit! (gives him a raspberry) Kim: My name's not nitwit! My name's Kim! (he and Xuppu make faces at each other while Master Fu watches from afar) Master Fu: I'm wondering if this was the smartest move after all. Xuppu: (while Kim puts on the Monkey Miraculous) Just say showtime already! Sequence Kim: Xuppu, showtime! (transforms into King Monkey) Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Incredible work, Party Crasher! Now all you need to do is send me the Miraculous. Party Crasher: Let's dance! (makes a helicopter out of his disco balls) King Monkey: Hey, wait a sec! King Monkey loves to party too! Uproar! (receives a banana) Eat this! (throws it at Party Crasher) Party Crasher: Seriously? (the helicopter turns into a piñata) What’s going on? (begins to hallucinate) King Monkey: Sorry. I just love distrusting others’ powers. (hits the piñata, freeing everyone Party Crasher absorbed) (Party Crasher repairs his disco balls while everyone except the heroes run away) Ladybug: (looks at her surroundings) Carapace, protect us! Carapace: Shell-ter! (a barrier forms around the heroes) Ladybug: Pegasus, teleport here and find something to play this. Pegasus: (teleports to Rolland Dupain's bakery and grabs an old radio) Pardon me, sir. I promise to return it after Paris is saved. (leaves) Ladybug: (puts the cassette in the radio) The only solution is to be so unpredictable that he can't read our dance steps. So... freak out! (The heroes dance towards Party Crasher in a bizarre manner while Stationation plays) Party Crasher: What are you doing? It's nonsense! (The heroes manage to beat Party Crasher and Ladybug grabs his glasses) Ladybug: Cat Noir! (throws the glasses to him) Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (destroys the glasses and frees the akuma) Ladybug: (opens yo-yo and throws it at the akuma) Time to de-evilize! (captures akuma) Gotcha! (releases akuma) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (all damage caused by Party Crasher is fixed) Heroes: Pound-it! Nino: Scrub harder, guys! Any trace of our awesome hang out time must be long gone before Mr. Agreste gets back. Adrien: I'm sorry, Wayhem. I swear I had no idea my friends were gonna surprise me. Wayhem: What matters is that you great time, with or without me. And now I get to clean house with my idol. This is the best day of my life. Nino: (to Marinette) Things would probably have gone differently if I hadn't lied. Marinette: I wasn't completely honest today either but... Nino & Marinette: ...I did it for Adrien. (laugh) Marinette: If we hurry up, we can still plant trees with the girls. Nino: Great idea! (everyone leaves the Agreste mansion while unknowingly being watched by Gabriel) Gabriel: Ladybug. Cat Noir. Soon your luck will run out, and one of these days, I'll be leading you in a dance. A dance of doom. Category:Season 3 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts